


Reach

by tsubahono



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i wanted to write something soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubahono/pseuds/tsubahono
Summary: It was one of the things about Hagumi that made her impossible not to love.





	Reach

Misaki was sitting at an outdoor café, and she felt peaceful. She was at a small round table, chatting with Rimi and her band mate, Arisa.

"So," Misaki started. "Do you two usually go out by yourselves?"

Rimi showed that timid smile of hers. "Usually Kasumi-chan and everyone would come with us, but they were busy today."

"It's nice to have a break from them, honestly. Although Saaya is fine, she doesn't get on my nerves like Kasumi and Tae do," Arisa stated, waving one hand dismissively at that last part.

Misaki laughed, knowing that feeling. "Sounds like you have it rough."

The two Poppin'Party members looked at her.

"Don't you have it way worse?" The blonde smiled wryly. "I don't know how you survive in that band."

Misaki let out a genuine laugh. "Yeah, they're a handful. I only stay sane because of Kanon-san."

"You really do love them all though, don't you?" Rimi asked.

She scratched the back of her head, before nodding. "...Yeah. They're a lot to deal with, but I think I need to be close to people that energetic, or I'd never do anything, y'know? It's just--hard to admit."

The shy girl smiled, a rare show of just a little smugness. "Yeah, but Arisa knows what you mean. Right, Arisa?"

The girl in question flushed. "Hah?! I don't- Shut up!"

Rimi and Misaki both laughed, only making Arisa blush even more.

"A- Anyway," the blonde changed the subject, "speaking of idiots, what's she doing?"

She raised a hand to gesture across the street, and Misaki winced when she followed her gaze.

There, across the street, was Hagumi, crouched down and doing something that took Misaki a moment to process.

She was holding her hand out to a cat on the sidewalk as it hissed viciously at her and arched it's back. But still, she crept closer to it, cooing and making cat noises.

"Oh god, that's _my_ idiot," Misaki muttered.

" _Your_ idiot?" Arisa smirked, glad to divert any attention from her previous embarrassment.

The dark-haired girl flushed. "No! T- That's not what I... I meant because she's in my band--"

At the two grins she was receiving, she turned away. "Ah, jeez. I have to go before that idiot gets herself hurt, okay? It was nice talking to you guys."

She turned and crossed the street as the other two girls said their goodbyes.

When she reached the hyper yet endearing orange-haired girl, she stopped.

"Hagumi, what are you doing?"

"Oh, Mii-kun! What are you doing here?" She looked up in surprise.

"Saving you, apparently. Come on Hagumi, that cat is going to attack, get away from it," Misaki tried to reason.

But Hagumi was determined. "Hold on, Mii-kun, it just needs someone to give it a chance! You just have to be patient, and things will change."

That was surprisingly deep, coming from an orange-haired teenager that believed talking pink bears could play music.

And surprisingly effective, apparently. She had her hand on the animal's head, and was now stroking it gently as it watched her cautiously.

Hagumi turned back to look at Misaki, a calm grin on her face.

"See? It just needed someone to understand it."

As the cat crawled into the girl's lap, Misaki felt a flood of warmth and affection so strong it was overwhelming. Seeing Hagumi kneeling on the ground, smiling with bright eyes at the creature in her lap.

Hagumi may not be the brightest, but she was truly one of the sweetest people she'd ever met. She was always caring, always reached out to everyone--even aggressive street cats that no one else would dare approach. It was one of the things about her that made her impossible not to love.

"Mii-kun, are you okay? Your face is super red."

Misaki just smiled. "Nothing... I just realized something."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Hmm... it's a secret."

"What?!" Hagumi stood up, still holding the cat in her arms. "Come on, tell me!"

As the two girls continued their friendly bickering, Misaki couldn't help the steady beating of her heart.


End file.
